Warmaster Ragnarok
Warmaster Ragnarok has proclaimed himself The One True Warmaster after possessing Sherezar and tricking each and every one of them all into saying a spell to give him some of their best skills! It’s going to be hard to stop a Warmaster with skills of all the other Warmasters. Overview Warmaster Ragnarok is a hell of a monster... and the first one to have NO ELEMENT. And no element means no weakness. Is he an Attacker? Denier? Healer? Tank? Well, the truth is, he is all of those and more. In the style of Copycat, he copies other Warmaster’s attacks, but he can use all elements as well. Overall, he is an incredibly dangerous enemy - and an amazing ally, too. Pros * Crazy good stats and trait * Is in SIX BOOKS! * 75% life removal skill with 1 CD * Single enemy two random torture effect move * Great Special: Team NER + Evasion + Block PER + Double Damage * Team Regeneration + Damage Mirror move * Shock + self extra turn move * Team 30% Heal and NER + Self-Evasion move * Single enemy Nanovirus + team Skill Mirror move * Single enemy Trait Disabled + Total Blind move * Single enemy Cursed + CDA move * Single ally NER + Extra Turn + 100% Heal + 100% Stamina Restoration move * PER + Mega Freeze move * Single ally 50% life revival + extra turn move * Single Mega Stun + team Control Immunity move * A LOT of pros Cons * Most of his best moves are around 2 to 3 CD * His trait is partially based on luck * Lack of AoE moves * 79 Stamina cost on 75% life removal move, meaning you can't use it twice in a row to insta-kill an enemy. Recommended Moveset Unranked * World of Pain / Death Door / Mother Nature Energy ( Pain for 30 Special dmg + 2 Random Torture Effect w/ 28s, 2 turn CD) / (Door for Remove 75% Enemy life w/ '79s, 1 turn CD) / '(Energy for 40 Nature dmg + Regeneration + Dmg Mirror w/ 29s, 2 turn CD) * Archangel's Blessing (40 Light dmg + Team NER + 30% Heal + Self-Evasion w/ 31s, 2 turn CD) * Blacksmith's Masterpiece (40 Metal dmg + Nanovirus + Team Skill mirror w/ 29s, 2 turn CD) * Demon's Flames / Grandmaster's Wisdom ( Flames for 50 Fire dmg + Trait Disabled + Total Blind w/ 21s, 2 turn CD) / ( Wisdom for 50 Magic Dmg + Curse + CDA w/ 21s, 3 turn CD) Ranked * No More Failures (NER + Extra turn + 100% Heal + Recharge 100% Stamina to ally w/ 23s, 3 turn CD) * Dwarf's Stomp ( 60 Earth dmg + Megastun + Allies immune to Control w/ 26s, 3 turn CD) * Undead Ritual or Other Skill above (Ritual for ally 50% Heal ressurected + Extra turn w/ 40s, 3 turn CD) * Choose 1 skill on Unranked skill sets Recommended Runes : It is your own choice, depend on what role you want him to be Counter Since he has no weakness, it is hard to fight him a bit. But he can also be controlled since he had Hardened trait , so you use someone that faster than him, like Sherezar,... Also, he has high CD, so Patient Cyber or Timerion will be fine with that. Notes This monster is available in Heroic Dungeons like any other Warmaster, but the Elements you will use to obtain him change at each stage. You will need Nature monsters for the first, Earth Monsters for the second, etc. Category:Warmaster Category:Causes Stun Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Evil Legions book Category:Spirit book Category:Underworld book Category:Undead book Category:Families book Category:Exclusive book Category:Duel Trait Category:Curse user Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Cause Nanovirus Category:Cause Freeze Category:Ressurrecter